Edward's World
by Bandshirt With A SkateBoard
Summary: Edward's thoughts and actions during New Moon.
1. Chapter 1

Edward's World: Chapter 1 The Plan

I sat on Bella's bed still trying to decipher what she was thinking (even though I know she talks in her sleep).

"Renee stop," she said.

I sighed. Bella worried too much and about the wrong things. She worried about her mom and step-dad when she should worry about the fact that she hangs with vampires. I let m mind drift to other thoughts. I focused on Alice's thoughts. A vision suddenly occurred in her mind. Bella and I were surrounded by trees in the forest.

I said," Bella, forget about me, my family, and our whole world. Live a life free of vampires." Suddenly, the vision stopped and Alice thought her curiosity. I immediately thought this over. It could make her life a whole lot better. Sure, I would be miserable, but maybe, just maybe, it would let Bella have a normal life. She could have kids and age. Bella would forget we ever existed. All of a sudden Bella looked up sleepily at me.

"Good Morning," I told her.

"Morning," she replied.

I leaned down and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"Be right back," I said to her as I quietly leaped out of her bedroom widow.

I ran through the forest back to the mansion still considering Alice's vision.


	2. Chapter 2

Edward's World: Chapter 2 Alice

I jogged up the front steps of my family's mansion. I opened the front door and gazed into the family room. I eventually found the face I was looking for. Alice looked back at me curiously.

"Are you?" she thought. I immediately knew she was talking about leaving Bella.

I nodded.

"When?" she thought.

I shrugged and ran upstairs to my room. I changed into clean clothes and grabbed my backpack. I ran back downstairs and grabbed my car keys. Once I said goodbye to Esme, Jasper, Carlisle, Emmett, and Rose, Alice was immediately at my side with her backpack and purse. She walked silently with me to the garage and sat in the backseat of the silver Volvo. I drove to Bella's house and got out of the car. She came down the front steps and smiled when she saw my face. She sat in the car and continued to smile at me.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing," I replied. She didn't buy it. I could tell that without reading her mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Edward's World: Chapter 3 How To Say Goodbye

The next day I said goodbye to Bella. Alice and I were to go hunting for the weekend. I kissed her lightly on the lips and jumped out of the window. I ran back to the mansion, finding Alice in the garage. She was trying to see Bella's future, but all she saw was flickers.

I sighed and said, "Alice stop." She immediately stopped and looked at me with curious eyes.

"Let's go," I said and Alice gracefully jumped into Emmett's Jeep.

I drove to a rural part of California. I knew it had a lot of mountain lions and people wouldn't notice if a few were gone. During the whole journey Alice was set on seeing my future instead of Bella's. I ignored her because I didn't care about my future.

I started to plan how I would leave Bella. My family and I could just disappear. No, Bella deserved a chance to say goodbye. After twenty minutes of ideas I finally decided. My family would leave one-by-one for a week. Then, as Alice's vision said, I would lead her to the forest and say goodbye. I knew it wouldn't be easy for me, but anything that would make Bella's life easier was my goal. I finally parked the Jeep near a hiking trail.


	4. Chapter 4

Edwards World: Chapter 4 Hunting

Alice leaped out of the passenger seat of the car. I jumped out and started walking towards the trail. Alice followed me until I veered off trail.

She thought, "Do you want to hunt alone or together?"

I said aloud, "Alone."

She thought back, "See you later," and darted into the forest at full speed.

I ran the opposite direction, but still far away from the trail and in distance to hear Alice's thoughts. I let my instincts take over and found myself attacking a mountain lion. Once, I had finished off the lion I let my thoughts wander to what I would do when I left Bella. I could go to college again and I could write a book.

After thinking of distractions for an hour, I decided to track Victoria. Bella's life could be safe. I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around and saw Alice.

"Want to go home?" She asked.

Alice knew myself better than I did. She may not read minds, but she can sure read your emotions.

I nodded.

We ran together until we got within one-fourth of the trail. From there we walked back to the car. I drove back to the mansion listening to Alice's thoughts. She was determined to see Bella's future through the flickers. A cliff, the beach, and other flickers popped into her mind.

I sighed.

"Oops, sorry," said Alice, "Wait, I think I was getting something."

She flashed quickly through the images again until she found the picture of the forest. She focused on the picture.

I let my thoughts wander to Bella. I was contemplating what I would tell my family, when Alice gasped. I stomped on the brakes and immediately read her thoughts.

Blank, I looked at her face, eyes wide, mouth open, not good.

"What?" I inquired.

"Bella," She whispered, "Future changed."


	5. Chapter 5

Edward's World: Chapter 5 The Vision That Set My Mind

The vision came back into Alice's head and I drove even quicker to the mansion.

Bella was running into the forest veering on and off the trail. There was a blur behind her.

"No use running, human," said the blur.

It took me all but a second to recognize the voice.

"Victoria," I said.

Bella couldn't survive the attack. The vision blurred and the future changed, but Alice couldn't see the future.

I made up my mind. Once I left Bella I was going to try to track Victoria and nobody could stop me.


End file.
